Nigel And Jomo Dies
by Anil1
Summary: The poachers that tryed to kill Rebecca 20 years ago comes back.And now they want to kill Nigel and Jomo because they stopped them from killing Rebecca 20 years ago.
1. Default Chapter

NIGEL AND JOMO DIES  
  
CHAPTER1:THE POACHERS COMES BACK   
  
The Wild Thornberrys were traveling the world as usual.Debbie was reading her magazine,Marianne was driving and Darwin was eating cheese munchies.This time the Thornberrys were going to film an Elephant herd.Nigel thought they could film Rebbeca's herd.Rebecca is an elephant that Nigel saved from evil poachers 20 years ago.The Thornberrys became a naturalist thanks to her.  
  
Marianne:Great idea,honey!  
  
Nigel:Too bad Rebecca is now dead.  
  
Debbie:I hate that elephant.We became a naturalist because of her.You just had to save him,didn't you?  
  
Nigel:Of course,Debbie!  
  
Debbie:I wish i could go back in the past and stop you from saving her. (sighs)  
  
Marianne:Debbie,please stop complaining!  
  
Eliza:Yess! we're almost there.  
  
Debbie:Big deal!  
  
Eliza:I get to talk to Rebecca's herd when we get there.Um.....uhhh...i mean.....look at her herd!  
  
Debbie:Shut up,Freak!You almost turned me into a baboon.  
  
Eliza:You only turn into a baboon if you tell about my powers.  
  
Debbie:WHATEVER!  
  
Marianne:Debbie,its your turn to wash the dishes today.  
  
Debbie:Could my life get any worse?  
  
Donnie jumped on Debbie's head.He licked her face.  
  
Debbie:AHHHH!!!!! YUCK!!!!! GO AWAY,JUNGLE FREAK!  
  
In a few hours they were in Africa.Nigel called his friend "Jomo" who also helped Nigel save Rebecca.He lived in Africa.  
  
Jomo(stepping out from his jeep):Nigel,im here!  
  
Nigel:Jomo,my friend!I haven't seen you in a long time.How are you?  
  
Jomo:Im great! So what are you guys filming today?  
  
Marianne:We're here to film Rebecca's herd.  
  
Jomo:Wonderful! Follow me.I'll lead you to the herd.  
  
Marianne:Great!Come on,girls!  
  
Eliza:Im so excited,Darwin!  
  
Darwin:What's so great about a stupid herd?  
  
Eliza:It's Rebecca's herd.  
  
Darwin:Why can't i stay at the commvee?  
  
Eliza:You'll be all alone.  
  
Darwin:Ok im coming!  
  
Eliza:I think it will be fun.I cant wait to talk to Rebecca's herd.  
  
Darwin:I can!  
  
In a few minutes Jomo led them all to herd.  
  
Nigel:Smashing!  
  
Marianne:Wow! this is incredible!  
  
Debbie:They dont look so great to me!  
  
Marianne:Lets start filming.  
  
Eliza:Darwin,isn't Rebecca's herd incredible?  
  
Darwin:Nope!  
  
Suddenly Donnie started to run wildly.He liked the herd so he wanted to go next to them.  
  
When the filming was over Eliza went to talk to the herd.  
  
Marianne:Eliza,its time to go!  
  
Eliza:Can i stay here?I'll be back by dinner.  
  
Marianne:Ok you can stay.  
  
Nigel:Marianne,im going to be with Jomo.I'll be back soon.  
  
Marianne:Ok,see you later!  
  
Nigel and Jomo were hanging out.The two friends had so much to talk about.  
  
Nigel:Jomo,how have you been?  
  
Jomo:Just great! you?  
  
Nigel:Me too!  
  
Jomo:My friend,come on lets go eat kippers! What do you say?  
  
Nigel:Yes!i love kippers.  
  
Jomo:Ok than lets go!  
  
They suddenly heard a noise.Sounded like poachers.Nigel looked.There were 2 evil looking man.  
  
Nigel:Jomo,could they be poachers?  
  
Jomo looked.The poachers were heading towards them.  
  
Nigel:I think there coming here.  
  
Jomo suddenly remembered the poachers.They were the same poachers wanted to kill Rebecca 20 years ago.Nigel remembered them to.  
  
Nigel:OH NO! What are they doing back here?  
  
Poachers were getting closer to them.Nigel and Jomo started to walk faster.  
  
Poachers:DONT RUN AWAY! WE REMEMBER YOU!  
  
Nigel and Jomo started to run.They were scared.They didn't even look at where they were heading.Suddenly they hit a tree.Nigel and Jomo both fell.  
  
Jomo(getting up):OUCH! My head!  
  
The poachers were now next to Nigel and Jomo.  
  
Poacher#1:HI!Remember us?  
  
Jomo:What are you doing here?  
  
Poacher#2:We're here to kill animals.And we suddenly saw you two.  
  
Poacher#1:And now we're going to kill both of you.  
  
Nigel and Jomo were shocked.  
  
Nigel:Why?  
  
Poacher#2:You saved that elephant 20 years ago.We were going to kill it.But than you two idiots stopped us!  
  
Poacher#1:GET READY TO BE KILLED!  
  
Nigel and Jomo tryed to escape but the poachers blocked thir way.They were trapped.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	2. GoodBye Jomo And Nigel!

CHAPTER2:GOOD-BYE NIGEL AND JOMO!  
  
Nigel and Jomo weren't able to speak.They were speechless and shocked at the same time.They both had to escape from the poachers somehow.But how could they? The poachers blocked their only exit.What scared Jomo and Nigel the most was the evil look on the poachers faces.Was this the end of their lifes? Were they both going to get killed?They did not want to die.The two evil poachers looked at Jomo and Nigel.The poachers could tell that they were scared just by looking into their eyes.The poachers took out their sharp knifes and got ready to kill them.  
  
Poacher#1:Well.....any last words before you go?  
  
Nigel:Go where?  
  
Poacher#1 shaked his head slowly,knowing that Nigel was really dumb.  
  
Poacher#1:Go to hell.  
  
Poacher#2:Heaven actually.These 2 man look really good.  
  
Poacher#1:SHUT UP ALREADY,DUMMY!  
  
Nigel and Jomo could not speak.What could they do to escape?  
  
Jomo:You're doing something very bad.Why would you want to kill us?  
  
Poacher#1:Because you stopped us from killing the elephant.And now we're going to get even with you by killing you and your dumb friend.  
  
Nigel:Maybe you might like to think before you kill us.  
  
Poacher#1:We're not going to think about anything.When we have something on our minds we do it.  
  
Poacher#2:And theres no way for you to escape because we blocked your way out.  
  
The poachers had a very evil look on their faces.  
  
Poacher#1:Get ready to get killed.  
  
They had to escape before it was too late.The two helpless man watched the two poachers,as they were getting out their sharp knifes.They were shocked.The two friends had never seen a knife like those before.Jomo had a quick idea to escape.Jomo kicked the poachers legs.Nigel helped him.The poachers were in pain,they the knifes on the floor and touched their legs in pain.This was a good chance for Nigel and Jomo to escape.They escaped and ran away from the two poachers.The poachers saw them escape and followed them,still in so muh pain.  
  
Poacher#1:COME BACK HERE,YOU TWO DUMMYS!  
  
Nigel and Jomo were getting really tired.They could not run much longer.The two looked behind and saw the poachers running behind them.A few minutes passes and they were still running.It was the end of the road.There was a cliff.Now what were they going to do? They were trapped.They had no other choice but climb down the cliff,hoping the poachers wont follow them down.  
  
Jomo:My frend,are you ready to climb down?  
  
Nigel:We have no other choice! Lets hurry down.  
  
Poachers were getting closer to them.They both started to climb down.It was so hard for them too climb down.What if they fall down and die? The poachers looked down,seeing the two friends climb down.They had to follow them.  
  
Jomo suddenly lost his balance.He was falling down.He grabbed Nigel's foot.Jomo was sweating.He was so nervous.  
  
Nigel:Jomo,are you alright?  
  
Jomo:Im ok!  
  
They looked up and saw the poachers getting closer to them.They had to hurry and climb down fast.The poachers were old but still very strong andf fast for their ages.They were close to Nigel and Jomo.On eof the poachers was only an inch away from Nigel's hands.The poacher quickly stepped on Nigel's hands.Nigel was in so much pain.The poacher kept stepping on Nigel's hands,climbing down at the same time.Nigel could not hold on much longer.Jomo and Nigel sudenly started to fell.Nigel couldn't hold on much longer.They fell down in a sea.They were very hurt.NIgel hit his head on a rock and fainted.Jomo was able to make it.Jomo got out of the sea,carrying Nigel on his back.The poachers were finally down.They didn't even get hurt.The poachers went next to Jomo.  
  
Poacher#1:Get ready to be killed.  
  
Jomo:No please! My friend is in pain.Please don't kill us.  
  
Poacher#1:We don't care! We are still going to kill you.  
  
Nigel woke up.He saw the poachers.The poachers got their knifes ready.Nigel and Jomo were so scared.They didn't wanna die.The poachers were now ready.A few seconds later the poachers stabbed Nigel and Jomo in stomach.  
  
Nigel and Jomo:AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
They were in so much pain.Blood came out of their stomach.Than the poachers did something unexpected.They stabbed them in the heart.Nigel and Jomo couldn't say any more words.They passed away.The poachers stabbed them 2 times.Nigel couldn't see hisfamily again.Than the poachers laughed evily,thinking that they did a good job.They left Jomo and Nigel there.  
  
The Thornberrys were at camp and they were getting really worried about Nigel.  
  
Marianne:Girls,lets go.We're gonna go see where your father is.  
  
Eliza:Ok,mom!  
  
Debbie:Whatever!  
  
The Thornberrys searched for Nigel.They were really worried.What if something bad happened to him? A few minutes passed and they came to the end of the road.She saw a cliff.They still couldn't find them.Eliza looked down in the sea and saw 4 figures.She realized that it was Nigel and Jomo and some other 2 man.She knew it was them because of Nigel's nose.She was shocked and worried.Nigel and Jomo didn't move at all.Could they be dead?  
  
Eliza:OH NO.......MOM....  
  
Marianne:Honey,what's wrong?  
  
Eliza:Look down!  
  
The Thornberrys all looked down and saw Nigel and Jomo.They had to go see them so they climbed down the cliff.A few minutes passed and they were down there.The Thornberrys saw the poachers next to Nigel and Jomo.The Thornberrys looked and saw blood everywhere.They knew Nigel and Jomo were dead.  
  
Marianne:NOOOOOOOO........NIGEEEELLLL!!!!!!!  
  
The Thornberrys all started to cry.Marianne put her head on Nigel's stomach and cried.  
  
The poachers looked at the sad people.They knew that they had to be Nigel and Jomo's familly.The poachers backed away,quietly running away.  
  
Marianne:STOP YOU EVIL MAN! What did you do to my husband?  
  
Poachers:Nothing!  
  
Marianne:DONT LIE!  
  
Eliza:We knoew you killed our father and Jomo.  
  
Poachers:How do you know?  
  
Marianne:We see a knife and blood in your hands.  
  
Poachers ran away.The Thornberrys followed them and cathed them.The Thornberrys were angry.They started to fight with the poachers.  
  
Marianne kicked the poacher's legs.Eliza and Debbie bit their ears.Donnie and Darwin bit the poacher's arms and face.The poachers were very hurt.  
  
Poacher#1:You stupid people!  
  
Marianne:You deserved it! Im calling the police and report you.  
  
Debbie:Eliza,help me hold the poachers.  
  
Debbie and Eliza hold the poachers so they wouldn't get away.A few minutes later the police arrived.And the poachers went to jail.  
  
Poachers:GRRR!!! YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF US!  
  
The police took them away and thanked Marianne for reporting the pochers.The Thornberrys went next to Nigel and Jomo and cryed.They stayed with them for an hour.They couldn't believe that they were actually dead.The Thornberrys carried them back to the commvee.It was hard to climb back with Jomo and Nigel on their backs.They were finally at the commvee.The Thornberrys made a grave for the two of them.They out flowers around the grave and said sad good-byes.They knew that they'd always remember Nigel and jomo.  
  
Next day the Thornberrys sadly left Africa to go somewhere else.They said one last good-bye to Nigel and Jomo.Still shocked that they were dead.  
  
THE END 


End file.
